sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας
Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας Magadha, Bengalian Rulers thumb|300px|Τυπικός ηγεμόνας της [[Μαγαδία|Μαγαδίας .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηγεμόνων. Kings of Magadha Brihadratha Dynasty (Βριχαδραθίδες) Semi-legendary rulers in Purana accounts. * Brihadratha * Jarasandha * Sahadeva * Somapi (1678-1618 BC) * Srutasravas (1618-1551 BC) * Ayutayus (1551-1515 BC) * Niramitra (1515-1415 BC) * Sukshatra (1415-1407 BC) * Brihatkarman (1407-1384 BC) * Senajit (1384-1361 BC) * Srutanjaya (1361-1321 BC) * Vipra (1321-1296 BC) * Suchi (1296-1238 BC) * Kshemya (1238-1210 BC) * Subrata (1210-1150 BC) * Dharma (1150-1145 BC) * Susuma (1145-1107 BC) * Dridhasena (1107-1059 BC) * Sumati (1059-1026 BC) * Subhala (1026-1004 BC) * Sunita (1004-964 BC) * Satyajit (964-884 BC) * Biswajit (884-849 BC) * Ripunjaya (849-799 BC) Pradyota dynasty (Πραδυτίδες) (799 - 684) Ruling 799 - 684 BC according to calculations based on the Vayu Purana. * Pradyota (799 - 779) (23 y αλλά προκύπτουν 20) * Palaka (779 - 755) (24 ys) * Visakhayupa (755 - 725) (30 ys) * Ajaka (725 - 704) (21 ys) * Varttivarddhana (704 - 684) (20 y) Haryanka dynasty (Αρυαγκίδες) (684 - 413 BC) * Shishunaga (684 - 644 BC) * Kakavarna (644 - 618 BC) * Kshemadharman (618 - 582 BC) * Kshatraujas (582 - 558 BC) * Bhattiya or Bhatia * Bimbisara (545 - 493 BC), founder of the first Magadhan empireRawlinson, Hugh George. (1950) A Concise History of the Indian People, Oxford University Press. p. 46.Muller, F. Max. (2001) The Dhammapada And Sutta-nipata, Routledge (UK). p. xlvii. ISBN 0-7007-1548-7. * Ajatashatru (493 - 461 BC) * Udayabhadra (461 - 445) * Anuruddha ή Munda (445 - 437) * Nagadasaka (437 - 413) Shishunaga dynasty (Σισυναγίδες) (413 - 345 BC) * Shishunaga (413 - 395 BCE) * Kakavarna Kalashoka (395 - 367 BCE) * Mahanandin (ή Nandivardhana) (367 - 345 BCE) his empire is inherited by his illegitimate son Mahapadma Nanda Nanda Dynasty (Ναντίδες) (345 - 321 BC) * Mahapadma Nanda, illegitimate son of Mahanandin, founded the Nanda Empire after inheriting Mahanandin's empire * Pandhuka * Panghupati * Bhutapala * Rashtrapala * Govishanaka * Dashasidkhaka * Kaivarta * Dhana (Agrammes, Xandrammes) (until 321 BC), lost his empire to Chandragupta Maurya after being defeated by him Maurya Dynasty (Μωριείς) (322 - 184 BC) * Σανδράκοττος (Chandra-Gupta Maurya (Chandragupta Maurya) (Sandrakottos) (324-301 BC), founded the Mauryan Empire after defeating both the Nanda Empire and the Macedonian Seleucid Empire * Αμιτροχάτης (Bindusara) Amitraghata (301-273 BC) * Πιοδάσσης (Ashoka) the Vardhana (Ashoka the Great) (273-232 BC), considered the greatest ancient Indian emperor, first emperor to unify India (after conquering most of South Asia and Afghanistan), adopt Buddhism, grant animal rights and promote non-violence, a secular administrator,often called the emperor of all ages. * Δασαράθης (Dasaratha Maurya (232-224 BC) * Σαμπράτης (Samprati (224-215 BC) * Σαλισάκης (Salisuka (215-202 BC) * Δεβαρμάνης (Devavarman (202-195 BC) * Σαταδαβάνης (Satadhanvan (195-187 BC), the Mauryan Empire had shrunk by the time of his reign * Βριχαδράθης (Brihadrata (187-184 BC), assassinated by Pusyamitra Shunga Sunga Dynasty (Συγκίδες) (185 - 73 BC) * Pusyamitra Shunga (185-149 BC), founded the dynasty after assassinating Brihadrata * Agnimitra (149-141 BC), son and successor of Pusyamitra * Vasujyeshtha (141-131 BC) * Vasumitra (131-124 BC) * Andhraka (124-122 BC) * Pulindaka (122-119 BC) * Ghosha * Vajramitra * Bhagabhadra, mentioned by the Puranas * Devabhuti (83-73 BC), last Sunga king Kanva Dynasty (Κανβίδες) (73 - 26 BC) * Vasudeva (c. 75 – c. 66 BCE) * Bhumimitra (c. 66 – c. 52 BCE) * Narayana (c. 52 – c. 40 BCE) * Susharman (c. 40 – c. 30 BCE) Satavahana dynasty (Σαταβαχανίδες) Προηγούνται αρκετοί βασιλείς πιθανόν υποτελείς των προηγούμενων δυναστειών. * Pulomavi (or Patumavi), ruled 36 years. * Riktavarna (or Aristakarman), ruled 25 years. * Hāla (r. 20–24 CE), author of the Gathasaptasati, an Indian literature classic, ruled 5 years. * Mandalaka (or Bhavaka, Puttalaka), ruled 5 years. * Purindrasena, ruled 5 years. * Sundara Satakarni, ruled 1 year. * Cakora Satakarni (or Cakora Svatikarna), ruled 6 months. * Sivasvati, ruled 28 years. * Gautamiputra Sātakarni, or Gautamiputra, popularly known as Shalivahan (r. 78 CE–102 CE), ruled 21 years. * Vasisthiputra Sri Pulamavi, or Puloma, Puliman (r.102 CE–130 CE), ruled 28 years. * Vashishtiputra Sātakarni (r. 130–160), or Shiva Sri, Sivasri, ruled 7 years. * Shivaskanda Satakarni, (157–159), ruled 7 years. * Yajna Sri Satakarni, (r. 167–196 CE), ruled 29 years. * Vijaya, ruled 6 years. * Canda Sri Satakarni, ruled 10 years. * Pulomavi IV, 7 years. * Madhariputra Svami Sakasena (r. c.190) Gupta Dynasty (Γυπτίδες) (c. 240 - 550 AD) * Sri-Gupta I (c. 240 - 290) * Ghatotkacha (Gupta Ruler) (290 - 305) --- * Chandra-Gupta I (305 - 335), founder of the Gupta Empire, which is often regarded as the golden age of Indian culture (320 - 335) * Samudra-Gupta (335 - 375) * Rama-Gupta (375 - 380) * Chandra-Gupta II (Chandragupta Vikramaditya) (380 - 413), son of Samudra Gupta, the Gupta Empire achieved its zenith under his reign, the Chinese pilgrim Fa-Hsien describes Indian culture during his reign * Kumara-Gupta I (414 - 455) * Skanda-Gupta (455 - 467) * Puru-Gupta (467 - 468) * Narasingh-Gupta (468 - 475) * Kumara-Gupta II (467 - 477)(?) * Buddha-Gupta (475 - 495) * Chandra-Gupta III (496 - 500) * Bhanu-Gupta (495 - 510) * Narasimha-Gupta (510 - 530) * Kumara-Gupta III (530 - 540) * Vishnu-Gupta (c. 540 - 550) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μαγαδία *Ινδία * Ηγεμόνες Ινδίας Βιβλιογραφία *"Political History of Ancient India", Raychaudhuri, H.C. (1972), , Calcutta: University of Calcutta * "The Magadhas, Ancient Indian Tribes", Law, Bimala Churn (1926). Motilal Banarsidas. * "Greater Magadha", Bronkhorst Johannes, Studies in the Culture of Early India, 2007, Brill Academic Publishers Inc., Handbook of Oriental Studies, section 2, South Asia Series, ISBN 90-04-15719-0 * "Gupta Dynasty, Golden Age Of India". Nupam.com. Retrieved 2010-05-16. * "The Age of the Guptas and After". Wsu.edu. 1999-06-06. Retrieved 2010-05-16. * "Gupta dynasty: empire in 4th century". Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved 2010-05-16. * "The Gupta Empire of India | Chandragupta I | Samudragupta". Historybits.com. 2001-09-11. Retrieved 2010-05-16. * "Early History of India", p 339, Dr V. A. Smith; See also Early Empire of Central Asia (1939), W. M. McGovern. * "Ancient India", 2003, p 650, Dr V. D. Mahajan; History and Culture of Indian People, The Age of Imperial Kanauj, p 50, Dr R. C. Majumdar, Dr A. D. Pusalkar. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *History Of Ancient India Earliest Times To 1000 A.d. Από την Radhey Shyam Chaurasia *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας